Immortal Love
by HourGlassGirl
Summary: Edward and Bella were living the perfect life until something tore them apart. Will they be able to survive the separation and find a way to live with what happened to them?
1. Prologue

As always I do not own Edward and Bella…or any of the other characters from Twilight…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day…

Alice walked through the grass carrying two bouquets of flowers. She was alone, not wanting anymore to ruin her moment with them. Given they wouldn't answer her, but it was enough to know they were there listening. She knelt down and placed the flowers on the headstone, the one she insisted to be made for them. Not liking that they each had their own. Somehow it didn't feel right, and Charlie agreed.

"I know you don't like flowers Bella, but they seemed appropriate. And Edward don't even start with them being girly because it is the right thing to do -- I looked it up!" She said smugly and played with the hem of her dress. "I miss you guys, we all do." She sighed and continued to stare at the head stone.

Any one else from the family would be sobbing dryly as they looked at the fallen members of the family -- but that was because they didn't understand. She was the only one who truly got it, their need to be together and somehow that was enough for her. They were getting their eternity together. As she got up and ran her hand over the headstone again she smiled.

"Guess it goes to show I can be wrong. Sometimes it doesn't always pay to bet on me, because I never saw this as the future for either of you." She said and pulled her hand away as she walked away, knowing she'd be back -- you never abandoned family whether dead or alive. They were a part of you and you would always feel inclined to protect and remember them however you could.

_**Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**_

_**Immortal Love**_

_She was gone, he was gone and now the world was forever changed because of it. The two people that belonged in the world the most were gone and there was nothing that could bring them back, they were forever lost to everyone ----- but each other!_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A/N: Ok, I know I started off in a weird place…..but I just felt telling it this way will allow the shock factor to wear off as the story unfolds itself. I know you probably all hate me for killing them, but I hope you all stick around to find out how it happened and why. **_


	2. Chapter 1

Three years Before…

"Edward stop it." She laughed as she pulled away from his embrace.

"Any other day you are begging for me to touch you." He said and they both laughed.

"Yes but I'm going to be late." She said and went for her purse. "I will see you in a couple hours." She said and kissed him goodbye as he reluctantly let her go.

"Hurry back," he said and closed their apartment door. They had a perfect life -- minus Edward being a vampire. But even that didn't seem so bad sometimes. Not while he had Bella. They were at Dartmouth and just enjoying being with one another. Bella was finishing her masters and he another turn at medical school. Life was perfect.

Bella walked in the doctors office and signed in. Normally Carlisle handled all her 'doctor' needs, but some things she would rather have her own doctor for. There was only so much you could talk about with your boyfriend's father -- and her birth control was one of them. Given she didn't need it for the conventional purposes, but call it wishful thinking. She was waiting for some results, making sure she was cleared to take the pill. But once she seen the doctor, she knew something wasn't right.

"Bella there was an irregularity in your blood tests."

"Ok, I know my iron levels have been down before, and they have said I was anemic. It's probably just that, I don't always tend to eat well." She said, not seeing the problem. It was something she had been through before.

"No Bella this is different, and I want to run a few more tests." She said and Bella nodded, she needed to know and wanted it to be taken care of.

"Ok, what do I need to do?" She said and took the paper to another floor and waited to get the results, not sure why she was so scared, but for once she just felt so completely out of control. After all the tests were run she went back to the doctor and sat at Dr. Andrew's desk and waited.

"Bella, I have some preliminary results and I'm sorry to say this, but you know how you were complaining of abdominal pain? And said that you have been tired a lot, just not feeling like yourself." She said and Bella nodded, "I'm sorry but I found what the irregularity was in your blood work." She said and looked at Bella again, seeing the fear there and for the first time truly felt bad.

"Just tell me, please."

"You have cancer." She said and it took a minute for it to really sink in. "I had the results checked, but they were rushed so if you want Dr. Cullen…" she started to say and Bella nearly screamed.

"NO!" She said and then closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just don't want him to know yet. You know that we are practically family, and I just don't want him to know. This doesn't leave the room." She said and Dr. Andrews tried to protest.

"But.."

"No, just tell me how bad it is?"

"You need to decide if you want to do chemotherapy or not and find an Oncologist." Dr. Andrews said and Bella nodded.

"Can I just have a moment." She said and sat there staring at the floor, but didn't do anything. She didn't cry and she didn't scream, she was just frozen in the moment. She was just trying to figure out what to do, how to tell Edward and her family, if she should let Carlisle get involved and then started to think, her Aunt Lily died from Ovarian cancer, and her grandmother from Leukemia, it all ran in her family and now she was following in their footsteps.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Dr. Andrews asked and Bella nodded.

"I don't want you to tell Dr. Cullen." She watched the confusion on her face. "He'll want to help and he can't. If this kills me, he'll feel guilty for the rest of his life and I won't allow it." She said shaking her head and the doctor set down her charts, having a nurse bring in all her other papers.

"This is everything. I hope you know what you are doing." She said and left as Bella gathered it all in her bag and headed to her car. She wasn't letting herself break down yet. She went to the park and sat on a swing thinking for hours. She started to cry and was glad she was alone. There was no way around it, she had cancer and would die young! She dried her tears but only felt them come again. She knew Carlisle could never treat her, but could the family deal with her treatments? Watch her fall apart and deteriorate like that? She knew Edward would never abandon her, but did she want him to see her like that? Suddenly things became a lot more complicated. If only Edward agreed to change her -- then none of this would matter.

"Hello Edward," she said as she walked in their apartment to him pacing.

"Where were you? I got worried." He said as he hugged her.

"Sorry, I got distracted when I went for a walk and left my phone in the car." She lied, well stretched the truth, she was a horrible liar when she tried to do it outright.

Bella was still thinking about everything when she crawled into bed that night. Edward could tell she was a little distracted but let it go, he didn't want to push and knew she'd tell him when she was ready. She always did!

"Edward, would you hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked and he complied, pulling her close.

"You sure you're alright?"

"I have a headache," she said and he kissed her forehead. Before she allowed herself to sleep she turned to look at him. "Edward have you changed your mind?" She asked and he knew when she meant, she would always bring it up when she didn't think he was paying attention.

"Bella I won't change you, I won't make you like this. You were meant to be human, and I won't change that. It is your fate to grow old and die a human and I will never change my mind about that." He said and she knew better then to argue more, it always ended the same way and she didn't want to go there tonight. She just wanted him to hold her and pretend like today never happened. She let the tear fall down her cheek as she realized what she had to do -- what her fate was now. She had to --- leave!

When Bella woke up, Edward left a note that he would be back soon and was with Emmet. She was thankful, there was a lot for her to do. She went to Dartmouth and dropped out officially -- due to medical reasons and got a cashiers check for her tuition. Then started to get everything else in order, to be ready to leave when she got a chance. When she got home Edward was wating for her.

"Hey where'd you run off to?" He asked and she smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said and easily went into his arms.

"Emmet wanted to surprise Rose and needed some help with the details and making sure she didn't know."

"He wanted you to read her mind." She said and he nodded. "I went to the school and returned a book and headed to the store." She said, just not omitting the details.

"How about a girls night? Jasper needs to hunt and so do I, so we were going to make a weekend of it." He said and she nodded.

"Go, but I don't need a babysitter. I could use a nice quiet night alone. I've been meaning to read a couple books and could get some stuff done around the apartment. This is the perfect excuse." She said smiling, realizing this was her chance.

"I don't like you being alone."

"Alice will be five minutes away, three if she runs. I will be fine and I'm not in the mood for 'Bella Barbie' anyway." She said and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "I will be fine, go and have fun with your brother."

"Alright, but call if you need anything." He said and gave her another kiss before getting ready to leave. "See you Monday love." He said as he headed out the door.

Bella did her best to hold herself together, and waited to hear his car pull away before breaking. She cried as she tried to remember everything about the last fifteen minutes. She didn't want to forget anything and always wanted to remember him, for how ever many days she has left.

"Goodbye Edward." She said and sat down at her desk, writing a letter to him, to give him a reason for her departure and the excuse to leave her alone -- and not come after her!


	3. Chapter 2

"Emmet really, do we have to do this again." Edward said as he made his way down the hall to his apartment with Bella.

"Come on, you never let me have any fun with Bella anymore." He protested, and Edward finally consented, Bella always did tell him to relax a little. However as they made their way inside, Edward could feel that something wasn't right. Emmet felt it too, it was eerily quiet -- and neither could hear the heartbeat of Bella. Something was definitely wrong, Edward ran to the bedroom while Emmet looked around the rest of the apartment.

"Edward she's not here, maybe she's with Alice._"_ Emmet said, hoping he was right, knowing Edward would never handle something happening to Bella. But as he went down the hall, he found Edward sitting on the bed, clutching a piece of paper in his hand. Emmet wanted to read it, but couldn't have got the paper from Edward if he tried.

So he went out into the hall and called Carlisle something was wrong and he had a feeling it wasn't about to get any better. While the Cullen's were on their way to the apartment Edward was reading and rereading the letter he found on their bed.

_Edward, _

_I know this isn't the way I should have done this, but I couldn't see your face when I said I was leaving. You were right, you were always right. We are from two completely different worlds and I can't pretend we aren't anymore. There's just no way around it, you need to live in your world and me in mine. You made it clear you never wanted me to be in your world and I can't force you to want me there. But I also cant stand on the outside looking in. I have spent years with you, apart of your life, but never apart of your world and you made it very clear you don't want me there. So I did the only thing that made sense -- I left you to your world._

_I'm sorry I couldn't do this the right way, that I couldn't stand there and tell you to your face that I was leaving, but I just wasn't that strong. I love you Edward and I'm sure a part of me always will but sometimes love just isn't enough. A bird may love a fish, but where would they live? I never understood that until now and I hope you aren't too angry at me for this. We both know it's the right thing, and now its done. Don't come after me Edward, we need to start our lives apart._

_Always Yours,_

_Bella_

As Edward looked over the letter again he still couldn't get his mind around it. How didn't he see this coming? How didn't he know that she was considering leaving. But most of all how didn't Alice know she was planning to leave?

"Edward, what happened?" Esme said as she came in the room, feeling how upset her son was. "Where is Bella?"

"She's gone," he said and didn't even meet her eyes as he spoke, he just leaned back on the bed and took in Bella's scent on the pillows and closed his eyes. He didn't want to do anything, nothing seemed worthwhile now that he lost her.

_Why did she leave? Did someone take her? Esme had a million questions running through her mind but Edward ignored them all. He was busy replaying their last night together and just now seeing that he made her leave. She asked to be brought into his world, she asked for him to make her a vampire and he refused, he did this and now he had to accept it._

"_Please just leave me alone." He said and turned away from her, he just wanted to sulk._

_Esme walked out and met everyone in the living room, and Carlisle was the first to wrap her in his arms and try to calm her._

"_Bella's gone, and I don't think someone took her." She said slowly and everyone watched the sadness cross over her face. "She left because she wanted to, he wouldn't act this way if she didn't." She said and Carlisle nodded. _

"_But why? Bella loves Edward more then anything, there has to be a reason she left." Alice said and started to pace, wishing she could get a read on Bella, but as always there was nothing. Jasper left his wife's side and headed down to see Edward, wanting to calm him down if he could. _

"_Jasper no." Edward called from the locked room, and Jasper knew what he meant and went back to the living room._

"_He won't let anyone near him, he's determined to be alone." Alice said and Jasper went to wrap his arms around Alice seeing how hard this was on her. "I didn't see this, I didn't see her leaving and I don't know what happened. But something is wrong, I can feel it." She said and Jasper sent calm through the room, trying to take the edge off everyone -- they were all hurt and confused except for Rosalie._

"_I told you this would be bad, I told you that letting them be together would end badly." She said, giving over to her anger. "I was right, I don't need to see him to know what he feels like, he's heartbroken and its her fault." She screamed and that broke Edward out of it, that brought him into the living room and leaving no question to how upset he was. It was one thing for everyone to have their thoughts on what was happening, but he would be damned if any of them would voice ill thoughts for his Bella._

"_She left because of me, she asked me to let her in, she begged me to change and I refused. She left because I wouldn't give her what she wanted. Because I failed her, I left her with no other choice." He screamed and Emmet grabbed him before he could get Rosalie. "Get out!" He said in a low growl, not wanting anyone near him, he just wanted to sit there and stew in his depression._


	4. Chapter 3

Bella wrote the letter and left it on the bed, she knew it wouldn't be easy but she also knew it was necessary. Edward wasn't going to change her, and she refused to let him watch her die. It wouldn't be an easy death, watching her aunt and grandmother die showed her that. She packed as much stuff as she could and took it down to her car, putting it in her trunk and closing it. As she looked up at her apartment again, knowing she'd never see it again.

She wasn't sure where to go at first, Forks was out, and so was Phoenix. Even though she asked him not to look for her, she knew he would check both those places in hopes to find her there waiting for him and regretting leaving. She also knew just as she didn't want Edward to watch her die, she didn't want Charlie or Renee to witness it either. So she started to drive, no set course and figured she'd know when to stop.

Hours on the road, turned into days and days into weeks as she drove around, staying at one motel or another, just making her way around the country in hopes of finding where she belonged now. Eventually she settled down in Fargo, North Dakota. It was a small town that didn't ask a lot of questions and wasn't that expensive. She rented a room over a diner and didn't socialize with anyone. As she sat there in the diner with her iced tea, she reading her book, trying to forget what she ran away from weeks ago. Doing her best not to think of Edward, and what he was doing without her.

As time went on, days turned to months and months to years Bella did the best with what she had. There wasn't a day that she didn't think of him, and wonder if he was ok. It still amazed her that she survived this long, two years and it still hurt to think of it. Bella wanted to run to him, go back and apologize and say she was sorry and wanted him back, that she was stupid to have left, but she couldn't do that and no matter how many dreams she had on it –it wasn't possible and today was proof.

"Ms. Swan," the nurse called and she headed back to the little room. She was just another cancer patient here. No more – no less. Given the small town allowed her to fit in, but she hated to be alone. Well she wasn't completely alone, she had Cameron.

"Hey Bella," Cameroon called as Bella took her seat for her latest bout of Chemotherapy. Cameron was another cancer patient and was in the same boat as Bella – hoping for a miracle. "Almost thought you weren't coming today."

"Where else would I go?" Bella said as they hooked her to the IV.

"Back to that boyfriend you dream about." Cameron said and Bella blushed. She wanted to leave her past behind, but it wasn't working. She fell asleep during the treatment from time to time and would dream about him, and how she wanted to go back. All of which Cameron would hear and one day she couldn't keep her mouth shut and had to question Bella on her dreams.

"We both know I can never do that." She said and got that far away look in her eyes. She wanted to cry, but couldn't, she refused to cry anymore, it never helped anything.

"Sorry to bring it up," Cameron said and looked down at the floor.

"I know you were just trying to get me to laugh, don't worry about it. So how is Billy doing?" Billy was Cameron's boyfriend, and the only other person that knew about Bella's condition.

"Ok, he's at work or else he would be here." She said and Bella nodded, Billy was devoted to Cameron, and helped her through every step of her illness, she wasn't alone. Unlike Bella who made the choice to be alone. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said and looked at Cameron.

"Do you regret it? Leaving I mean, do you regret doing all this alone?"

"I know that the chemo isn't working, I know that I am going to lose this battle, family history told me that. The fact that I have lived two years is a miracle and I know that miracle is running out. As much as I would have loved to have him be there, and I know he would have been. He would never abandon me, even if I was sick, I just couldn't burden him with that. Taking care of me, trying to make me feel better about the fact that I am falling apart, watching me slip further and further from the woman he knew – the woman he fell in love with. It just isn't worth it, he needed to live his own life, one that doesn't include being my maid." She said and let the tear fall down her cheek as she wiped it away quickly. "This is for the best, I know that and though he will be furious when he finds out that I kept it all from him, I know he'll understand one day that it had to be this way and forgive me."

"You make him sound like a saint, I'm sure he wasn't perfect." She said and Bella laughed for the first time in she didn't know how long.

"He's far from it, he was always overprotective and a little jealous. But it all made me love him more because I knew it was all because he loved me." She said and shrugged. "But I have to say leaving the rest of his family was just as hard, his sister was my best friend and I loved her like family – I loved all of them like family. His parents were like my second parents, they understood me, understood why I acted the way I did and made the choices I did. There was no guessing or questioning – they just accepted it."

"I wish I could have met them, you make them all seem great. Definitely a lot better than my family, or Billy's, they still think we got married too young and should have waited."

"If Edward had his way we would have been married at 17." She said and laughed "But who knows, maybe one day you'll cross paths with the Cullen's and I can promise it won't be boring." Bella said and smiled, having Cameron in her life made it all a little easier, but still not easy enough to not cry herself to sleep. Bella closed her eyes then and let the drowsiness take over, it was better than the sickness and she just wanted to relax before she went home to her two room apartment. It was small but she saved her money for the doctor bills that were piling up and food.

As the months pressed on Bella knew she had to make a decision, the chemo had stopped working and it was just a waiting game. She could either try a new combination or live out her remaining days in peace. Either way it was her choice and she needed to give Dr. Stewart an answer soon.

"Bella," he said as she walked in his office. "Have you made a decision?"

"I don't want to try another drug, I knew in the beginning it would come to this and I'm finally ok with that. I have lived a good life, not full but full enough and I look back with no regrets. I'm not angry with dying anymore, and I just want to put my affairs together and go in peace. But thank you for doing all you could." She said and he stood to hug her.

"I'll never understand you, of every patient I've had they all begged for more time and you are ok with letting go."

"There comes a time when you have to judge your life and I have been doing that over the last two and a half years. I know what I have done, what I have witnessed and for me it's enough. It's amazing what you can live with once you learn to let go." She said and walked out of his office promising to go back if things got too hard for her to handle on her own.

Bella spent two more months free and clear form her illness, she would get weak easily and was tired. But she was accepting of that and took frequent naps. The only thing she loved was to read her old and tattered copies of Jane Austin Collections and Emily Brotne's _Wuthering Heights_. She read all she could of those old romances, trying to find something she didn't know from the last time. She would watch old movies on tv and curl up with her blanket and whatever she felt the need to cook. Cameron would visit when she could and Bella was thankful for the human contact but she knew what was coming and called the lawyer in town, a will wasn't necessary but she wanted to be careful and make sure everything else would be taken care of.

"Ms. Swan are you sure there's nothing else?" He asked as he made some notes on her requests.

"Yes, I have a couple letters that I want to be delivered after I am gone. Two are for my parents Renee and Charlie, another for Cameron explaining why I gave her what I did and the last for Edward Cullen. Last I knew he lived in Boston, but his parents can be found in Forks, Washington near my father's place. Have it delivered there; I'm sure he'll be around for my funeral."

"Alright, but don't you want to call them yourself and maybe let them say something to you? Help you?"

"Nope, these are my wishes and I refuse to drag them into my illness. That is all, just give them my last wishes and their letters and they will understand." She said and walked out of his office feeling as if she was ready, there was nothing left for her to handle and she was fine with that. Bella went home and started to read and smiled when she seen what she was looking for. "To die is different from what any one supposed, and luckier. – Walt Whitman." She said it again and smiled, knowing she'd soon find out how right he was.


	5. Chapter 4

Edward had lived three years without her, counting the days since she left him. He was in Boston alone, and visited Forks here and there. No one had heard from Bella, not even her parents and he knew they were worried, part of him was too, it was one thing for her to leave him, but another to abandon her family like that. He still talked to Charlie, promising to tell him if he heard anything, knowing his father was desperately searching for her and wished he would find something. Edward didn't look for her himself, respecting that wish, but if he found her by accident he knew he wouldn't walk away. He was pretty sure he'd drop to his knees and beg her to come back to him -- even if he had to turn her right then and there.

He was sitting in his apartment staring into space when the phone rang, he figured it was Alice and ignored it. But then it rang again, and he knew it had to be important.

"Hello," he said and immediately froze.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't want to do this on the phone." Charlie said and Edward sunk to his knees. Even over the phone he could hear Charlie's thoughts and knew what was coming. "I got a call from a lawyer today, Bella died this morning."

"No…she can't be…" Edward started to mumble, non of it coming out right.

"I know you loved her, and it wasn't anyone's fault. I wish it was so there was someone to blame, but she developed cancer and died in the hospital this morning. A lawyer is sending some paperwork for me, and said she wished to be buried in Forks, so her ceremony will be tomorrow here in Forks its what she wanted." Charlie went on to say, and kept talking, rambling himself but none of it was sinking in. All Edward could see was his Bella lying on a stone slab waiting for someone to open her up for the autopsy. "…I didn't get a chance to call your sister yet, but I know that she would want to know…"

"Don't worry I will handle it, I'm going to make arrangements to come home immediately." He said and was already grabbing his wallet to leave.

"Be careful," Charlie said and Edward promised. He knew he couldn't tell his family over the phone so took off running for Forks. He knew it would take over an hour, and just kept going. Alice opened the door for him as everyone sat there waiting for him to speak.

I didn't tell them, I thought you would want to. Alice shot her thoughts to Edward and he nodded, he was glad she didn't and then at the same time wished she had. It was one thing for it to be real, another for him to say the words out loud.

"Charlie called me, he heard something about Bella." He said and closed his eyes and took a deep breath seeing the anticipation on all their faces. "She died this morning, she had cancer." He said and watched as everyone stared at him, waiting to see him break. Esme ran over and hugged him, wrapping her arms around him and trying to make it better. Emmet dropped his head in his hands and stared at the floor, Edward's words playing over and over again in his head. Jasper grabbed Alice and moved out on the porch, trying to get away from all the emotions he was feeling. It was almost like he was on overload and wasn't sure he could handle it anymore. There was just too much going on for it to be ok anymore.

Rosalie curled herself up in Emmet lap, whispering something in his ear trying to make him feel better but it was impossible and she knew it. Given she didn't like Bella and knew now definitely nothing would change, but Emmet loved Bella like a sister and she knew he was hurting, so she tried to comfort him. Carlisle just stood in the back away from everyone, not sure what to do and a million things running through his mind. Wondering if she was sick when she left, and if he missed any signs that could have prevented this outcome and insistent to get her file and make sure she didn't suffer and was taken care of properly. But most of all, he watched as his wife tried to comfort their son who was surely on the verge of breaking down now that Bella was gone. He always knew the day would come when Edward would hear of her death, and knew how easy it would be for Edward to fall apart. He just wished he had more time, thinking that time could prepare him for how to deal with it. But now as he looked at his son, he knew there was no way for to make this better.

"The funeral is tomorrow," Edward got out as he stood up and stood facing the windows. "I promised Charlie I would be there, I need to be there."

"And we'll be there with you." Carlisle said as he finally approached his son. "She was family, part of our family and we always protect our family, even if that means standing there to make sure she rests in peace." He said squeezing his shoulder and Edward turned to look at him.

"I just want to see her again," he said and closed his eyes. "Its like I cant see her face anymore. I just need to see her again and know she didn't suffer."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Carlisle said, knowing he'd get her records. "Why don't you go hunting with Emmet and get yourself ready, I'm sure you want to be at your best for the viewing and funeral." He said and Emmet stood up to go with Edward.

"Come on bro," Emmet said and they went out the door. "You know I loved her like family and I will always miss her."

"I know, I just can't believe she is gone. I mean she was so alive when I see her."

"That was three years ago, a lot can happen in three years."

"But if I would have changed her like she asked, made her into one of us she wouldn't have gotten cancer. She would be alive and well and with me." He screamed and Emmet grabbed him pushing him into a tree and holding him there.

"Don't," he said and made Edward look him in the eye. "Don't go there it will just tear you apart. You loved her, and that's why you didn't change her. You didn't want her to be a predator, to be a monster like you see us." He said and Edward tried to close his eyes, "I know that's how you see us. It was different for you, I get that. Especially after you met Bella, she was human and delicate, everything we aren't. You loved her, that is something no one can doubt and she is gone. You tearing yourself apart won't change that, it won't bring her back and she wouldn't want that. No matter what that letter said, or what you think she loved you!" He said and eased off Edward, giving him a minute to pull himself together.

"You can say that all you want, but the facts are the facts. If I would have changed her she'd be alive and nothing will ever make me forget that. I killed her, I had the chance to save her and I didn't. And now she's gone and nothing will bring her back, nothing will make my guilt go away." He said and shook his head when Emmet tried to object. "You don't get it, if it was Rosalie, if this was Rosalie we were talking about you'd get it, but its not so you'll never understand." He said and disappeared through the trees, using his speed to distance himself from his brother, wanting a minute alone to just hunt in peace and reign in his guilt, knowing it would only get worse as he went to the funeral.

Edward stayed in the woods until an hour before the viewing was to begin, he paced the forest and wandered to the meadow he showed her. Wanting to feel close to her again. He didn't talk to anyone as he came in the house just went to his room to get a shower and get dressed, finding a suit hanging on his door with a note from Alice. He silently thanked her and got himself put together.

The Volvo was in Boston, so he got in his Aston martin, not being able to think of a more special occasion to drive it to then Bella's funeral. He pulled up to the funeral home and seen Charlie's cruiser and knew he was a little early being as there were no other cars. Edward walked in first, followed by his family and seen Charlie in the corner with his head down.

"Charlie," he said softly and went over to approach him.

"Edward, I had a feeling you would be here early." He said and hugged him.

"I needed to see her, I just…" he started and Charlie stopped him.

"She's not just as you probably remember, so prepare yourself. But I made sure that after the viewing you could have a little time to say your goodbyes." He said and Edward nodded, walking over to the casket and staring into the lifeless body of his beloved.

"Baby what happened to you?" He whispered as he heard people start to file in and took a seat next to her coffin, waiting until he could have his time alone. There was so much he wanted to say, wanted to tell her that he just needed to get it sorted in his head. He couldn't have told you who was there, there were a million voices in his head and he didn't want to hear any of them. The only voice he wanted was the one he could never have. People came up to say hi to him, wanting to share small talk about where he's been and how he was but he didn't care. He would nod politely and then return to sitting at her side. He watched as everyone paid their respects, even those who didn't like her in high school.

After they all filed out, everyone accept Alice he went over to her casket. He reached over and picked up her hand, kissing the back of it and felt her cool skin against his. Their temperature finally the same, her heart beat non-existent and it finally started to sink in. He raised her hand to his cheek and held it there, like she always did when they were alone.

"Sweetheart how could I let this happen to you? I always knew you were fragile, helpless when danger was even ten miles away and I did nothing to change it. I could have helped you, I could have given you what you asked for and I did nothing. I didn't change you when I had the chance, I didn't make you better and then when you needed me most I wasn't there. I should have been there with you, I could have helped you, I could have found a way to stop this. To make this better somehow, I would have done anything!" He whispered and looked at her face, seeing how sunken in it was, how the illness impacted her, destroyed the beautiful girl he knew and made her into this skeleton form of her. He continued to whisper to her, telling her he loved her, and was waiting for her to come back, wishing she would return to him or he would run into her and be able to make her come home. "I would have begged you to come back, done anything to bring you back into my life and nothing will ever change the way I loved you. You stole my heart Bella, and you still have it and the rest of my days will be spent morning my only love." He said and leaned to kiss her forehead one last time.

He sensed the funeral director coming up behind him and growled, not wanting his time to be up. In his mind it could never be up, he would always want more time with his Bella. Alice intervened and pulled him towards the doors.

"Edward please, we have to go. Charlie is having the burial tonight, Bella wanted to be buried at twilight." She said and he nodded. He headed to the cemetery in search of her plot knowing everyone would be there shortly along with the casket. He stood there waiting, and then seen the hearse pull up, the limo with Charlie a moment later and people start to arrive. Renee was there with Phil, and Charlie stood there alone, trying his best to hold it all together. But Edward knew he was a wreck and sent Alice over to stand with him. Jasper was back by the cars, trying to keep control on all the emotions that were there. Emmet and Rosalie were behind him with Carlisle and Esme. All watching as the prayers were said and Bella's body was lowered into the ground.

Edward just stood there, waiting as everyone disappeared. But he stayed, standing there staring as they threw dirt on her broken form. It had been hours, that he stood there and Alice finally came after him. Trying to get him to come home, to leave the cemetery.

This isn't normal, humans can't stand still as a statue for hours. It's not normal.

Edward heard her thoughts and shook his head. She was always trying to protect them, the family and him. But the only thing he could think of was Bella and who was there to look out for her, to protect her. Bella was his only reason for living and now she is gone.

Please change your mind, I can't see the image anymore.

Edward knew it was killing her to look at it, to see him killing myself, but he just couldn't help it. It was the only thing that seemed right anymore. He headed to his car, turning his back and walking away from the only thing that mattered. His Bella was gone and soon he would be too. Living isn't the same without her for him, and no one was going to change his mind about that. He knew her family would mourn her, but it wouldn't be like him. No one could ever love her like he did. He walked away and got in his car, going to see his family one more time before he headed to the airport and took off for Italy -- to end his life and join his beloved again.

He was still shaking from all the emotions running through him as he walked in the door. Pulling at his tie, and loosing it around his neck. He had just watched the love of his life be lowered into the ground, only getting a couple of moments to say goodbye to her and it wasn't enough. There was still so much to be said for him. He was in the house for a matter of moments when Carlisle came in with the mail and a letter for Edward.

"Edward, this came for you." He said and Edward just threw it on the table.

"Might want to open that." Alice said and handed it to him, she knew it was from Bella, but had no idea what was inside.

Edward opened the letter and pulled out the pages, seeing her jumbled script and knew who it was from and sank to his knees. If he could have cried he would have, but instead just clutched the letter tightly in his hands. Trying to focus on the words but unsure how that was possible when he was holding the last thing she'd ever be able to give him. The family looked on as Edward read the letter, everyone waiting for the fuse to burn out and him to explode. Knowing it was all too much for him, too much for anyone. But they all stood by, wanting to help with the fall out. Jasper stood in the corner, as far from Edward as possible, trying to redirect the emotions coursing through him and knowing he was close to loosing it. Alice looked at Jasper and went to hug him but he stopped her.

"No, don't come near me." He said closing his eyes to try and control himself, not let the anger and hostility escape his control. Jasper just took deep breaths as he slowly found control from the anger and was over come by depression and regret and knew it was nothing compared to what Edward felt.

**Dearest Edward,**

**As I sit here writing this I feel like I should be at a loss for word, the same way I always was with you. Not sure how to express everything that is built up in my heard. How to express what I did and why, but nothing seems fitting. You know what happened to me I'm sure, and you know that it couldn't be helped. I was dealt the cards I was dealt and played them best I could, but the house always wins. I'm just sorry that you had to find out like this, that I didn't tell you it all in person. I never wanted to leave that first letter when you went hunting with Emmet and Jasper. I wanted to stand there and tell you goodbye, but I knew you'd never let me go. I had to do it in a way where you couldn't' stop me. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, and I never wanted to leave you but I just couldn't see any other choice for me. I knew if our roles were reversed you never would have stayed knowing it would rip me apart to watch you like that, helpless to do anything to make it better for you. So no matter how hard it was, I gave you the same thing. Watching me would have made you feel helpless and guilty and I didn't want that. You have immortality and this pointed out so painfully that I didn't. But none of that matters now, we are forever apart and I finally am seeing why it has to be that way. **

**Before we met we both were half of what we were meant to be – who we were meant to be. We were part of a special plan Edward, I believe that now and it helped me see just how important we are to one another. We needed each other to put everything into perspective. I needed someone to point out the world to me, to break me from my shell and force me to live life, not just watch it or read about it. And you, you were so closed off from the world, even your family. Everyone around you had someone and you didn't. I can see how that made you jaded to the world around you, so afraid to live your life. You were robbed of that life, the carefree youth because of your sickness and we gave that to one another. **

**I know you are angry that I left, that I did this alone instead of letting you be there to help me. I know you would have rather taken care of me yourself, looking over everything, but I didn't want that. I had help and was well cared for, the doctors did all they could. I knew when I got the diagnosis that this was the inevitable, to fall apart and fade away and I didn't want you to watch that. I wanted you to remember me the way I was before – happy and with you. Then what I have become now. I know what it's like to watch someone you love die from this and refused to put that into your mind. I refused to let anyone help me, and it was my choice to make whether you understand it or not – so I pushed away your family and mine. I left to protect you all from what my fate was, what I was becoming. **

**I know you are feeling guilty for not changing me, and replaying that last talk we had in your head over and over. But there was no right answer and if I was truly meant to be like you then I would have been changed. Part of me knew that if I told you, it might have changed things, made you want to change me to keep me alive but I didn't want to live like that. I wanted you to change me because you wanted to, not because you were afraid to lose me. But it wasn't my destiny. I was angry at first, angry at the cancer, angry that you wouldn't change me and then I thought about it, really thought about it, that's the thing with death – you have a lot of time to think, and I realized why you were so against it. You were never given a human life and you wanted one for me, so one of us could have the normalcy you so craved. I kept thinking it was because you didn't love me enough, or didn't want me with you for eternity. Obligated to be with me because you changed me, made me like you but I can now see how foolish that all was. You loved me as I loved you, utterly! So I know you'll mourn me, be tempted to find a way to follow me but you can't.**

**I know I have no right to ask, but I'm going to anyway. I just have one request for you, to LIVE! Don't give up because I'm gone. Don't shut out the world because I'm no there with you. You still have your family and you know they would be devastated by loosing you. So promise me you won't abandon your world in search of mine. **

**Your family needs you, the world needs you there and one day you'll see why and realize it's your time to let go and find me on the other side. I'll always love you and be with you, though from afar now and watching over you, waiting for you.**

**Your Immortal Love,**

**Bella**

After Edward finished the letter, he ran for the door needing a minute, needing to get away from his family and just be alone. He ran through the forest and never wanted to stop, loving the adrenaline rush that went through him as he let himself be taken over by his vampire senses. He could still see the smudges on the paper where her tears had hit the paper and smeared the words and knew she cried as she wrote it. Giving him her love from the grave and an excuse for why she did what she did. But no matter what that letter said, he still blamed himself, feeling at cause for her death. He could have saved her, he could have saved her if he would have just changed her like she asked. Made her immortal with him, and let them be together for eternity, but he didn't and now he would never get that chance again. He would never be able to see her face, or feel the softness of her skin against his as he held her, smell the strawberries from her shampoo. Everything that was her was gone now, and no matter what he did, he can't get it back.


	6. Chapter 5

After the news of Bella's death, the Cullen's were all scared for Edward. Watching his every move and waiting for him to break, knowing he was living in his own personal hell. But no one knew what to do, how did they make it better? How do you make some feel ok with loosing the love of their life?

As parents Carlisle and Esme felt helpless, they watched as their son started to fall apart and knew they couldn't stop it. Alice hated all the visions running through her head, always of the same thing: Edward trying to find a way to kill himself -- even going to the Volturi. She just wanted to make it all stop, make him come back to them and stop withdrawing into his own little world. But how do you make someone want to live? Emmet watched as his brother grew a shorter and shorter fuse on his temper, and Jasper started to realize he no longer could help keep the mood swings in check. Rosalie just avoided the situation knowing her thoughts weren't helping anyone.

After the funeral Edward wasn't sure about where he should live. He wanted to go back to the apartment he shared with her, where he could still be surrounded by her, but he also didn't want to leave her and she was in there! Her wishes made sure she was buried in Forks, in a simple plot. And that was the most heartbreaking thing to him, she was alone! He was torn for days and ultimately had to leave, he was spending more and more time at her grave and knew it couldn't continue. Bella's letter was clear, she wanted him to live and that wasn't sitting in the cemetery all day every day. So he left -- for her! Living as he always did -- for her! His family would visit frequently, wanting to check on him and make sure he was ok and the place was clean knowing he didn't care either way. He did his best to avoid people, not wanting to let anyone bother him or his depression, however people still got through. As he was sitting soaking in his depression, there was someone knocking at his door. He didn't want to answer it, but then he heard the women's thoughts and it was shouting the one thing he longed to hear from someone but himself _Bella._ The moment he heard her thoughts of his beloved he ran to the door.

"Hi, my name is Cameron." The girl said quietly, scared off by his eagerness. "Please tell me you're Edward Cullen."

"Yes," he said and she sighed in relief.

"Thank God, I was so worried it was the wrong address. I knew Bella." She said and he ushered her inside, eager to hear more from her. "We were at the same clinic in Bismarck." She said and Edward watched a tear slip down her cheek.

"Bella was in Bismarck, North Dakota?"

"Ya didn't the lawyer tell you?" She said, amazed at how he could overlook the necessities of Bella's death, including her apartment left in Bismarck full of belongings and reminders of her life.

"Lawyer?" Her thoughts were jumbled and he didn't want to get it wrong, to assume what she meant so he just waited for her to explain.

"Ya, Bella game him the letters and her last wishes."

"I got my letter in the mail." He said and looked at the ground, remembering that day all too well.

"That's stupid idiot, he only had a couple of things to worry about. One of which was delivering the letters, how could he overlook that. She wanted you to know, I am sure of it. Even though Billy and I tried to convince her to tell you before." She rambled on, but Edward only heard the world Billy and got distracted.

"Billy?"

"My husband, he said she should have told you, that it was your right to know. He always thought you wouldn't care and Bella laughed. There we were in a hospital for cancer and she'd laugh. She told him that the only thing she was sure of was you, that you loved her and cared for her like no other and would have been there every step of the way if she let you." She said and seen the glint of a small smile start to form on Edward's face. "She never doubted that.

"She was my everything, I would have given her anything, including my life if she asked for it, not that she would have asked for anything. Bella didn't like money or gifts."

"Ya, I made the mistake of buying her a present for her birthday. Talk about a drama queen." She said and smiled. "I know saying I'm sorry doesn't help, and telling you I will miss her too doesn't either. But I just needed to know she was right." She said and shrugged. "That her faith in you was warranted."

"I can tell you loved her, not that it was hard. She was amazing."

"Ya that's why I came. Her apartment is still filled with her stuff, and I figured you'd want something to help remember her by. The lawyer should have said something and didn't, so I figured I could handle it all together and I didn't really know her parents…"

"Thank you. I would love to know what she's been up to and I'll call Charlie and Renee." He said and she smiled

"Tell them they had an amazing daughter and I'm sorry me and Billy didn't make it to the funeral." She said and watched his confusion. "I couldn't get released from the hospital in time and really am not well off." She said and he hugged her, seeing Bella in her and smiled. He made her promise to call him if she ever needed anything and insisted on paying for her flight to Boston and home, saying it was only right. After he let her go, he called Charlie, knowing it was his right to go to Bismarck but hoping Charlie wouldn't want to go. He needed to see it for himself, see her life away from him.

"Edward what can I do for you?"

"A friend of Bella's tracked me down about her apartment. Seems she's spent the last couple of years in North Dakota and figured we'd want her stuff. I said I'd call you because she wasn't sure how to find you."

"North Dakota? What's where she's been all this time." He said and Edward just stayed silent, listening to Charlie's thoughts. _Almost like she wanted to stay with both of us, right in between Forks and Boston. Charlie thought and Edward smiled, knowing he was probably right. _

"I said I'd go immediately. But if you would rather, I understand…" He said hoping Charlie wouldn't mind his forwardness.

"No its ok, let me know if you need me for anything. I don't think I could handle it anyway." He said and Edward nodded.

"I understand, I know its not going to be easy but Alice will come with me." He said and trailed off knowing Charlie was the one person that loved Bella the same as he did -- completely and unconditional and would morn her the same as he did -- till their own death.

"Take care of yourself Edward." He said and hung up as he headed to Bismarck, knowing Alice would get there shortly after him and enjoying the run. There was something about running that made it all better, cleared his mind and made him let go of all the pain. There were times when Edward wished he could run forever, and never be bothered with feeling or emotion again. But that would mean giving up his memories -- and as painful as they were he wasn't sure he could truly do that. Because he knew if he had to do it over, knowing how it would end he'd always take the time he could get with Bella. Knowing it was the best of his life.

Edward got to the town and went to the address Cameron wrote down and was confused. He was looking at a diner, small and quaint something he could see Bella reading a book in the corner of, but he wasn't sure where her apartment was. He looked at the building and scanned for a sign of Bella and there and there was nothing, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She probably lived upstairs, above it." Alice said and leaned towards him reassuringly. "But I'm sure you need a key, so come on." She said and pushed him in the diner. As Alice went to talk to the owners, Edward walked over and stared at a picture of Bella on the wall and an article in the paper about her death and wanted to fall apart all over again. There was another reminder she was gone, taken from the world long before her time. Nothing anyone said made him feel better about it, about her being taken away from him and everyone else so early in life. He was lost in thoughts of the picture and the memories overwhelming him when Alice started to pull him towards the door and out of the diner.

"The door to her apartment is around the side," she said and the moment they opened the door Edward stood frozen outside. He was bombarded with her scent and he just looked around, wishing he had the ability to cry hoping it would help him deal with everything he was feeling. Alice started to walk around and just shook her head, amazed how anyone could really live there.

"How could she live here, I mean she had the money to live anywhere?" He said when Alice forced him inside and closed the door.

"No you had the money and we had the money. But all she took was the tuition and drained her personal bank account that only had a couple thousand dollars, I checked and she never touched any of the credit cards or bank accounts you gave her. Then there's her treatment, so I'm sure she was happy here. You know Bella didn't need much." Alice said and Edward nodded, knowing his sister was right. They both walked around for an hour before they even touched anything, neither sure of what to do first or where to go. Alice started to pack things up, and Edward walked around looking at everything, trying to get a sense of her there. He went over to her bed and seen a picture on her nightstand and picked it up, staring at her, the life that was once in her eyes that wasn't there the last time he saw her. He ran his thumb over her face, seeing the features he always had memorized. It was taken at Dartmouth when they first arrived and was the entire Cullen family and Bella, smiling as if they didn't have a care in the world. As he looked around he realized it was one of three pictures there: one of her in Phoenix with Renee and another of her and Charlie at Forks after her graduation from high school and the one he held in his hands. As he looked around he realized Alice had the rest of it done and smiled, silently thanking her knowing it was too much for him.

Edward and Alice were getting ready to leave when there was a knock at the door. It was Cameron and he let her in, knowing Alice would be curious.

"Hi Cameron, this is my sister Alice." He said and Alice immediately came over.

"Hi, I'm surprised you got here so fast." She said and Alice just smiled, lying easily.

"Easy to do what you want sometimes, I knew we'd be here as quickly as possible. But if there's anything you wanted, just say so I know you were close to her from what Edward said."

"She kept to herself but we got along and understood what the other was going through. Really I just wanted to return this. She forgot it at the clinic and I didn't feel right keeping it." She said and handed over a cd that Edward instantly recognized.

"It's the lullaby I wrote for her," he said and stared at the cd, seeing just how much she was holding on to him and their life they once shared together. "She always listened to it when I was away, she said it helped her sleep."

"She always listened to it during her treatments, said it calmed her down. She always seemed more relaxed when it was playing."

"See you were there with her, helping her through it." Alice said as she put her hand on Edward's shoulder. Cameron nodded and left moments later, seeing that Edward was taking it really hard. He waited when Alice found them a car to drive to Forks, knowing they'd never carry the luggage and Edward wasn't up for flying. They drove to Forks and went to see Charlie first, giving him the option of what to do with Bella's clothing and things. When they walked in with the suitcase and box Charlie stared at it without saying a word. Alice went over and hugged him, knowing this was killing him.

"I will get rid of her things along with what was left upstairs when she left for school." He said and Edward nodded then pulled out the picture.

"If you wouldn't mind, could I keep this. She had it with her and if you want I'll just make myself a copy…" Edward started to ramble, he was nervous and didn't want to come off the wrong way. He knew how fragile Charlie was and was trying not to read his thoughts, though it was hard.

"Sure, sometimes I think she fit into your family better then her own." He said and looked at the picture, his daughter so happy and smiled before handing it back to Edward. "It was like she came alive when she met you guys, like something was missing. It took away the guilt I felt for wanting her here, taking her from everything she knew because I missed her. She was so happy and full of life that I knew she wouldn't have left if I gave her the option. I got the chance to get to know her again, and see my daughter for who and what she was." Edward wanted to say something, reassure him that his daughter loved him but he was at a loss for words. Bella had said the same thing once, that she belonged in his world, was meant to be there and he chastised her for it, insisted it wasn't true and now he was starting to see the little bit of truth in her words.

He left and wasn't sure when he'd have the strength to come back, he knew he'd keep in touch with Charlie watch over him for Bella's sake, but wasn't sure he could see Charlie face to face anymore. He put the picture in his pocket and headed to see his family. He knew they'd want to see him before he left and didn't want to put them through anymore pain by running off -- he'd done that enough. As he spoke to them he realized he needed some sense of balance in his life, something to make the loneliness ok, take the edge off the pain he felt. When he returned to his apartment he put the picture on the mantle, in the same frame she had it in. Then went over and sat at his piano, dusting off the lid as he finally opened it for the first time since she left. He wasn't sure what to play, but the moment his fingers touched the keys he started to play her lullaby and went from there. He soon realized that music was his distraction, when he played he could pretend life worked out, there was reason in the world and soon that was his reason for living.


	7. Chapter 6

As the weeks turned to months, Edward decided to visit Bella, he knew Alice was fanatical about putting flowers on her grave weekly and figured it was time for him to do the same. It had been six months since she died and he felt it was his responsibility to go see her, if nothing more then to prove to himself she was really gone and it wasn't all some sick dream. Walking up to her grave he felt sick, as if it was too soon and he knew it wasn't. He hadn't been here since he first left after the funeral, but this time he felt this nagging feeling in him to stay. He sat down next to the headstone and traced the letters, letting it all burn into his brain -- knowing he'd never forget.

"Bella I know you wanted this, to die without me being there. Without me watching but how could you think I wouldn't want to be there? I just don't understand. Why would she do this? Why would she do it alone? She knew I would have been there for her. I could have helped or Carlisle…" " He said into the wind, never expecting an answer, but got one.

"Because she knew it would tear you apart to watch her die and be helpless to stop it. As for Carlisle we both know he couldn't have changed things and would have felt guilt because of it. Bella didn't want that and a part of you knows it. She loved you, she loved all of us and that meant loving you enough to walk away." She said and Edward turned to her, the pain evident on his face.

"But she did it alone! She went through everything alone. The diagnosis, the treatment ALONE! How could she think I'd want it this way? How could she believe I would want it this way, us being apart when she needed me most." He said and wrapped his arms around his knees as he rested his head. It was all still so much for him --- even as a vampire.

"She did what she thought was best. You know Bella better then anyone and you know that's what she's do. I'm sure she wasn't happy about her choice, God knows how much she loved you and I'm sure leaving you like that broke her heart. But she thought it was best, it was her choice and she tried to do what she felt was right with what she had to work with." She said and sat next to him and took a breath. "I know I can't imagine the pain you feel, but know we all love you and miss her too. Don't push us away." She said and he nodded. He knew Esme was right and he was trying, but it was hard. There was this hole in him he couldn't get rid of. Being close to his family was hard because he couldn't love anymore. It wasn't in him, and he knew it would ever be possible for his dead heart to feel again. It died when Carlisle changed him, and didn't beat again until he met Bella, and now that she was gone it would never beat again.

He left Esme at the cemetery and started walking, and ended up in Port Angeles at 2 in the morning, wandering the streets where he once found Bella. Where he saved her from a couple of drunk guys and it was like he was there again, following them. Trying to save her before it was too late. As he walked he felt like he was in a fog, like something was pulling him to a certain part of town and went there. And then he seen what was pulling him.

"Bella," he said when he seen the girl heading down the darkened street, carrying a bag of groceries. Her dark hair was hiding her face. So he kept following her, that's when he seen them, the same guys that went to attack Bella all those years ago and he had to help her, to stop them. He had to save Bella.

"Hey get away from her, she's ours." One of the guys yelled and Edward turned on them, anger evident in his eyes and then he seen it -- they weren't cowering. They weren't afraid of him, because they were like him -- vampires. Edward looked at them and then at Bella, and seen it wasn't her. She wasn't his Bella, she was just someone with the same dark brown hair, that was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Run," he said and jumped at the three vampires trying his best to save her. Be the hero Bella always seen him as and not the bad guy. As the girl ran away Edward tried to keep them distracted, tried to do his best to save her and that meant fighting with them. As Edward watched to make sure she got away he didn't see them jump at him, holding him down as the other one started to tear him apart. He knew what was coming, three on one was hard to win in the right frame of mind, let alone when you are consumed with a ghost. He should have been angry or even afraid of his fate but he wasn't. He knew this was what she meant, he'd know when it was his time. He needed to save that girl, protect her from the vampires ripping him apart and he would be rewarded by seeing his Bella again.

Alice and Jasper showed up with Emmet and Carlisle as the flame died down and the ashes started to disappear in the wind. They watched as the last flint of someone's jacket could be seen as the vampires disappeared into the night air. Alice went over and found a scrap of paper, and stepped out the lingering embers. _Love Always, Bella _was the only thing visible anymore and she knew it was too late. Edward was gone and this was her proof, knowing her brother never let those letters out of his sight.

"We're too late," Emmet screamed and Alice shook her head. "They killed him." He continued and she just kept shaking her head holding up the piece of letter.

"They gave him his chance with Bella. He gave up his life for someone else and now he's with the love of his life again. This was how it was meant to be." she said and Jasper pulled her into his arms as Emmet and Carlisle just stood there silently. "He never wanted immortality, he accepted it because it gave him Bella. He promised he wouldn't go the Volturi and he didn't, he did what he felt was right and now he's at peace. I can understand that, can't you?" She said and Carlisle nodded. He knew the pain his son was in and knew he wasn't being tortured by his immortality any longer.

"I don't care, I want my brother back." Emmet screamed.

"And Edward wanted Bella." Jasper said, understanding what Alice meant once he had her in his arms again, hating the feeling of loss when she wasn't within reach. Knowing how much pain Edward was in all the time because Bella was gone. "You didn't feel the pain in him the way I did, the all consuming despair that ripped through him every day that he knew she was gone. That's gone now, don't you want that for him?"

"I know those assholes killed my brother, whether he welcomed it or not! And I assure you they will pay for it." He said and took off after the vampires, following their scent.

"Should we go after him?" Carlisle asked and Alice shook her head.

"He'll be home later, he's just angry and hurting." She said and they headed home, they needed to break the news to Rosalie and Esme and to Charlie.

Esme took the news the hardest as to be expected, he was her son, and would always be in her heart. She loved him and would mourn him, but part of her understood the loss of someone you loved and knew she couldn't blame him for not fighting harder to live. He had nothing to live for, the same way she felt when she jumped off that cliff. She insisted on having a funeral, and burying him with Bella. Given there was no body, but they dropped in the things that meant the most to him, including the scrap of letter. It was for them, somewhere they could remember the departed and mourn them like everyone mourned Bella.

Charlie was determined to find the people who did it, even though there was no evidence left behind and no body. He wasn't surprised when the Cullen family asked to 'burry their son' with Bella. In his heart he knew its where Edward belonged.

"I just wished they had more time with one another, I know they loved each other." He said as he stood at the funeral with Carlisle and Esme.

"More then any two people I have ever known." Carlisle said and hugged his wife tighter to his side. As everyone filed off, it was easy to tell the humans from Vampires. The pale skinned, covens of Carlisle's friends from the humans he knew from Forks. But that didn't matter, no one interrupted the ceremony or tried to make things worse -- there was too much grief for that. Everyone was still struck by the loss of Edward Cullen beloved son and friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is the end...I originally had an epilogue, but somehow it turned into the Prolgoue as I told the story a little out of order....I hope you all enjoyed it, and dont hate me too much. This is part of the reason I posted it finished, so you could understand why it ended the way it did.


End file.
